Babysitting
by One-chan et Imoto-chan
Summary: Zero learns what not to do when babysitting a toddler reploid. Unfortunatly, he learns the hard way. Oneshot


Imoto-chan: Once again, a one-shot. Only this time, with Zero.

One-chan: Yay Zero! (insert fangirl scream here)

Imoto-chan: Ouch, there go my ears. Anyways, neither One-chan nor I own Rockman X, or any of the characters. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation.

One minuet he was knocking on X's door, wanting to hang out with his best friend, and the next he was stuck watching over Dr. Cain's latest creation.

A toddler reploid.

X had apparently been in charge of the little rascal, but since he had a meeting with Signas, he had kindly asked Zero to look after the child for him.

Zero stared nervously at the small yellow reploid on the floor. He had absolutely no idea how to handle a child. Heck, he could barely deal with people, minus X.

And the ladies, but that was a different story.

The toddler reploid continued to stare at Zero with his big, green eyes. Zero was too deep in thought to notice the child crawl behind him.

A sharp yank on his hair brought Zero back to reality.

"OUCH!" cried Zero, instantly turning around to face whoever had dared to touch his precious hair.

The little reploid sat behind him, pointing at Zero with one of his chubby little hands.

"Pretty girl." he said innocently, giggling at Zero's shocked and outraged expression.

Zero would have liked to do nothing more than slice off the toddler's hand, but a little voice in the back of his head kept him from doing so.

Damn, he thought he'd gotten rid of his conscious.

It would probably surprise most people to know that Zero had some self-control. Taking a few deep breaths, Zero tried to calm himself down while pushing back his destructive thoughts.

'X seriously owes me for this.' he thought as he placed the toddler on X's bed. The little reploid laughed.

"Trill high up!" he giggled, clapping his hands in joy.

"So your name's Trill." said Zero, checking his hair in the mirror to make sure the toddler hadn't damaged it. "I'm Zero."

The child pointed again. "Girl is Zero." he replied. Zero once again felt like destroying the kid.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" he shouted, startling the little reploid.

Scared by Zero's sudden outburst, Trill did what any other normal child would do in his position.

Cry very, very loudly.

"WAHHHHHH!" wailed Trill, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Zero covered his ears in an attempt to block out the deafening sound. But it was no use, the noise was too loud.

"Shut – up!" yelled Zero, causing Trill to cry even louder, if that was possible. Zero instantly regretted opening his mouth.

'There has to be some way to make him stop.' Zero thought, desperately searching the room for something to stick in the toddler's mouth. His eyes fell upon a rather large lollipop. (God knows why it was in the room in the first place) Quickly, he grabbed it and stuffed it into Trill's mouth.

The toddler's cries stopped as he happily ate the sugary treat. Zero let out a sigh of relief. Now everything was alright.

10 minuets later, Zero realized that everything was not alright. Infact, it was complete hell. Zero had learned the hard way that it was NOT a good idea to give a little kid sugar.

Which was why he was stuck with an insanely hyper Trill.

Zero had hidden-err barricaded himself inside X's closet, watching through the slightly open door as Trill psychopathically destroyed the room. The out of control toddler had found some markers, and was currently scribbling all over X's walls.

Zero wondered if he could blame this on Mavericks. Or maybe the rookies.

However, before he could figure out that problem, the familiar sound of a saber being activated snapped him out of his thoughts.

Zero leaped out of the closet, only to find the sugar high Trill playing with the deadly weapon. (Which Zero must have accidentally left in the room)

"Pretty." he said, staring at the saber with awe.

Zero didn't need to be a genius to know he was screwed.

"Trill, put the saber down." he ordered, slowly moving towards the child.

"No!" shouted Trill, swinging the blade. Zero quickly ducked, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Watch it!" cried Zero. Trill however, ignored the crimson hunter. The toddler seemed amused at the sound the saber made, and started swinging it rapidly.

"Fun! Fun!" cheered the little reploid. Zero could only watch in horror as Trill sliced up what was left of X's room.

'X is so going to kill me.'

Suddenly, the saber slashed open the door. Trill stared wide eyed in surprise.

"Wow." he said, a large grin appearing on his face. Before Zero could stop him, Trill ran out into the hall at top speed, saber leading the way.

Zero stood alone in the room, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock.

What had he unleashed?

As fast as he could, Zero ran after Trill, hoping to stop the toddler before any major damage was caused.

Sometime later, an exhausted Zero walked back to X's room, carrying the now sleeping Trill. (Who no longer had the saber in his possession)

"Zero!" called a familiar voice.

X walked towards his worn out friend, who quickly handed over the troublesome tike.

"Never again." growled Zero, his voice filled with anger, weariness, and relief.

X sighed as he cradled the innocently looking Trill. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." he replied. Zero only glared before walking away, muttering something inaudible.

X stared in confusion before he headed back to his room.

And was greeted with a rather shocking surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imoto-chan: And thus, Zero was never allowed to baby-sit again. Oh, and yes, that was Trill from Rockman.EXE Beast.

One-chan: Once again, we don't own him. We are just innocent fangirls.

Imoto-chan: Please review!

One-chan: But no flames.

Imoto-chan: Thank you!


End file.
